péchés interdits
by kaima death
Summary: Kro surprends une scène qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir... Ce qui pourrait bien avoir des conséquences pour le moins... intéressantes. /!\ Lemon: Allen x Kanda.
1. Chapter 1

_Pour cette fiction, les auteures n'ont pris aucune substance illicite (ou légale d'ailleurs). Elles vous prient de les excuser d'avances._

_De plus, les personnages ne sont pas à elles même si c 'est bien dommage. Elles n'ont fait que les torturer pour obtenir ce résultat. Malgré des soins intensifs, des fautes peuvent subsister dans ce textes.  
_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_Péchés interdits_

« Il sentait ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau glacée. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux longs et soyeux de celui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Alors qu'il se laissait aller, un sourire satisfait fleurit sur les lèvres de celui qui le torturait ainsi. »

Allen ouvrit les yeux. Un long frisson le parcourus réminiscence de son rêve. Il s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Son désarroi était papable. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il des rêves comme ça ? Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de faire des rêves érotiques avec un homme qui le perturbait tant, non, mais l'homme en question. Car pour sa plus grande stupéfaction, il s'agissait du seul qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter : Kanda.

En se remémorant les mains brûlantes sur son corps dénudé, Allen crut qu'il allait encore souiller les draps. Il les repoussa loin de lui, dégouter, avant de se lever. Les jambes flageolantes, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, Kanda rejoignait sa chambre après un entrainement intensif. Il s'était levé tôt après une nuit presque blanche et entrecoupée de cauchemars mettant en scène la mort d'Alma et Allen. Le sentiment d'impuissance et de désespoir en voyant Allen se faire transpercer par sa propre lame l'avait mis dans une colère noire qu'il, malgré la méditation et l'effort physique (no comment), n'avait pas pus calmer.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Quelle idée de se mettre dans un tel état pour un moyashi ! Le simple fait d'être tout retourné à cause d'un môme lui tapait sur le système. Pour la peine, il abattit son poing sur la première porte qui venait.

Tandis qu'il s'énervait tout seul, il ne remarqua pas que la porte devant laquelle il était planté était celle de celui qui envahissait ses pensées. Et, alors qu'il allait donner un nouveau coup dur le bois dur de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, livrant dans son encadrement une pousse de soja à moitié nue… qui se prit le pain de Kanda en pleine tête.

Allen s'écroula à terre et la serviette, qu'il avait pudiquement mise pour ouvrir la porte, glissa, dévoilant son intimité.

Kanda resta là, choqué, ne pouvant détourner son regard du corps offert. Son regard glissa du visage évanoui au torse musclé, puis aux abdominaux délicieusement sculptés, ensuite vers… Kanda releva vite les yeux sur le visage paisible du moyashi. Il avait la peau très pâle et des lèvres rouge carmin. Dans ce tableau si blanc, ses cheveux argentés encore humides collaient à son front. Le kendoka suivit une des gouttes d'eau qui couraient sur la joue du plus jeune comme fasciné. Il fut pris d'une envie irrésistible de la lécher. Il lutta mais alors qu'il allait céder à cette pulsion, une voix familière se fit entendre dans son dos :

_ Hé ! Kanda !

Sortant de sa transe, l'interpellé aperçut Krory qui lui faisait signe de l'autre bout du couloir. Son regard passa rapidement de Kro au corps d'Allen à puis du corps d'Allen à Kro. Son esprit lui hurlait « Attention ! Danger ! Pipelette en vue ! ». Paniquant, il donna un coup à Allen pour le déplacer et s'empressa de refermer la porte de la chambre avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou vers sa propre chambre.

Alors que Kanda fuyait, Kro cédant à la curiosité, s'approcha du lieu du ''crime''. Il ouvrit la porte, jeta un regard à l'intérieur et s'empressa de la refermer, rouge écrevisse. Comprenant qu'il avait été témoin d'une scène embarrassante pour le porteur de mugen, il se détourna et retourna au réfectoire en prenant garde à rester aussi calme que possible. Malheureusement pour lui, sa tentative de passer inaperçu tomba à l'eau lorsque lavi lui fit remarquer qu'il avait les oreilles pivoines :

_ Je paris que tu as encore surpris une scène intéressante !

Peu après, Allen entra dans le réfectoire en boitant. Lavi et Lenalee arrêtèrent de se bécoter (pendant que Komui n'est pas la étant trop occupé à… non je ne dirais pas quoi*) pour le regarder d'un air inquiet. Il commanda une centaine de mitarashi dango à Jerry et alla s'installer à la table de ses amis.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Le questionna Lavi et Lenalee.

Kanda, qui s'était incrusté et mangeait ses sobas dans à un coin de la table, se figea. Des sueurs glacées se mirent à parcourir son dos. Allen allait-il le dénoncer ? Kro faisait genre d'être hyper concentré sur son petit déjeuner mais Kanda le voyait bien lui jeter des regards gênés. « Garde ton calme Kanda ! Tu peux le faire ! » Se répétait-il inlassablement.

_ J'en sais rien, répondit Allen.

Kanda, qui avait recommencé à manger, faillit en lâcher ses baguettes de soulagement.

_ Comment ça ? Tu ne te souviens pas de pourquoi tu boites ? S'indigna Lenalee. Tu te moques de nous, là ?

Allen secoua la tête :

_ Je me souviens que j'étais sous la douche quand j'ai entendu un coup sur la porte, puis d'avoir été ouvrir… Après c'est le noir. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais allongé nu sur le sol.

Kro jeta un regard au visage impassible de Kanda. Lavi attentif le capta :

_ Dis donc, Kro… Le truc que tu as vus tout à l'heure… Ce n'était pas l'explication de cette histoire… impliquant Yû ?!

Choqués, tous se tournèrent vers Kanda qui continuait tranquillement à manger ses sobas.

_ Je ne te savais pas ce genre de penchants, Kanda ! S'exclama Lenalee.

_ Moi, je le savais… Murmura Lavi, si bas que personne ne l'entendis.

_ Tsch ! Répliqua Kanda à Lenalee.

Alors le rouquin eut un sourire tordu qui effraya tout le monde.

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de vérifier…

Il se jeta sur Allen et le plaqua au sol. Tout en l'immobilisant, il lui arracha sa chemise, dévoilant un torse blanc sur lequel se trouvaient deux points roses pâles. Le pauvre exorciste eut beau crier à l'aide, personne n'esquissa le moindre geste pour le tirer des griffes de ce pervers. Lavi lui défi son pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses hanches.

_ Pour l'instant, je ne vois rien qui puisse mettre en cause le bakanda… Mais l'autopsie n'est pas finie.

Kanda, lui, bouillait. Une petite (toute petite, petite, petite, petite) partie de lui aurait bien voulut laisser le lapin continuer pour pouvoir admirer une nouvelle fois le corps nu de celui qui le perturbait tant. Si Kanda était un véritable seme, il n'était pas pervers mais cette pulsion le tentait bien. Mais une autre partie, bien plus importante que l'autre, avait envie de décapiter le baka usagi pour avoir osé toucher ce qu'il considérait comme sien. Enfin, une partie ridicule de son être sans foutais comme de son premier bavoir.

Après un long combat acharné, ce fut la pulsion meurtrière qui remporta la partie. Avant d'avoir pus réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Kanda sauta sur Lavi, Mugen au poing.

Le futur Bookman échappa de peu à la décapitation en roulant sur le côté tandis que mugen fendait le sol comme du beurre. L'abruti de lapin pervers** s'enfuit en abandonnant sa pauvre victime tremblotante à un Kendoka particulièrement énervé.

Alors, sous les yeux de la congrégation, Kanda ramassa Allen (toujours en caleçon) et le jeta sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre avant d'aller dans sa chambre… où il le balança sur le lit.

* * *

* Le grand intendant aurait fait la peau à Lavi s'il avait su que sa petite soeur n'est pas aussi pure que ce qu'il croit. Et, apparemment, à ce moment, il travaillait sur un projet visant à éradiquer tous les hommes de la surface de la terre, histoire de préserver son idéalisme.

** pardon au fan de Lavi!

Si vous avez aimez cette fic, une petite review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Pardon encore une fois pour toutes les fautes que vous pourrez trouver.__ Nous espérons sincèrement que cette partie vous plaira...**  
**_

* * *

_**Quand le loup se retrouve seul avec l'agneau…**_

_ Laisse moi tranquille, Kanda ! Paniqua Allen.

Celui-ci ignora le moyashi qui se débattait sue le lit. Il se pencha en défaisant le long ruban qui retenait ses cheveux de nuit et s'en servis pour attacher son prisonnier au montant du lit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Arrête ! s'écria l'autre.

Kanda arracha le caleçon de l'être qui allait lui servir de repas, sourds aux protestations qui s'en élevait. Il le chevaucha, laissa courir ses doigts sur le corps parfait, fasciné par les yeux gris paniqués. Cette peur l'excitait.

Son regard glissa jusqu'aux lèvres carmins, entrouvertes, qui, à ses yeux, réclamaient qu'il les goute. Cédant à cette envie, il les prit sauvagement en un long baiser ardent. Allen gémit doucement de plaisir contre sa bouche, ce qui accentua son excitation. Il descendit dans son cou tendu et se mit a lécher, embrasser, mordiller, laissant des marques violacées. Le blandin se cabra tandis que Kanda titillait les deux boutons roses qui pointaient sur sa peau pale.

_ Ah ! Kanda !

Celui-ci posa sa main sur le membre palpitant de son partenaire.

_ Kand… Ah ! A… Rrete !

Kanda le fit taire en lui imprimant un ample mouvement qui mena Allen au bord de la jouissance. Et cette délicieuse torture devient vite insoutenable quand il le prit en bouche. Le jeune exorciste crut défaillir de plaisir lorsque la langue humide glissa sur sa verge dressée. Il tira si fort sur ses liens que le ruban se défit…

Il sentait ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau glacée. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il passait ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de celui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Alors qu'il se laissait aller un sourire satisfait fleurit sur les lèvres qui le torturaient ainsi.

Pendant qu'il se déversait dans la bouche du kendoka, Allen eut une impression de déjà vu. Cette situation était identique au rêve qu'il faisait chaque nuit depuis Matéra. Cela le perturbait fortement. Il n'empêche que quand le Kendoka s'éloigna de lui pour mieux le contempler, il poussa un petit cri de protestation.

Kanda fit courir ses yeux sur le corps dénudé de son soumis, comme pour mieux le dévorer. Il appréciait la vue. Les cheveux argentés répandus sur l'oreiller comme l'auréole d'un ange et qui collait à son front par la sueur, ses grands yeux gris mi-clos de plaisir qui brulait de désir intense, une peau rougie par la gène et parcourue de petites gouttes, il était une pure invitation à la débauche.

Et le porteur de mugen y céda. Il se jeta sur l'objet de son désir sans aucune retenue et le prépara rapidement, avec expérience. En écoutant le corps gémir sous lui, il ne pus retenir son excitation…

Il s'enfonça en Allen comme s'il voulait le transpercer de part en part. L'autre cria de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Kanda n'en tient pas compte et continua ses aller et venu. Il prenait son pied, repartant à l'assaut jusqu'à faire cogner le lit contre le mur. Les cris du plus jeune se firent plus passionner, plus stimulant sous les coups de boutoir. L'asocial de la congrégation ne cherchait pas à être tendre, préférant cette violence à une douce étreinte.

Cela ne semblait pas gêné son partenaire qui ne tarda pas à jouir à nouveau tandis que lui se déversait à l'intérieur de son intimité.

Il voulut se retirer mais le moyashi le maintient entre ses cuisses :

_ Moyashi…

_ Reste encore un peu, s'il te plait, murmura Allen.

Tous deux enlacés, haletants, trempés de sueur, heureux, ils s'endormirent.

_**Bonus :**_

Lorsque Kanda ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, se fut pour découvrir un moyashi outrageusement nu et excitant qui le chevauchait. Il voulut le saisir pour lui faire endurer mille supplices. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait été attaché. Il se débattit mais les liens qui le maintenaient immobile étaient solides.

Allen sourit d'un air sadique en voyant le Kendoka commencer à paniquer. Le pauvre ne réussirait pas à s'échapper malgré tout ses efforts et sa force incroyable car il avait emprunté les menottes spéciales de Lenalee, totalement incassables.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à me faire dominer, dit-il doucereux.

L'horreur se peignit sur les traits du prisonnier. Il sentait qu'il allait en baver.

La suite lui donna raison.

Kro pourrait en témoigner. Hé hé hé !

* * *

Et voilà! Maintenant si vous avez aimez... Review! Et si vous n'avez pas aimez... Review!


End file.
